Beyblade msn randomness
by Rainbow101
Summary: This is the first story i am posting on fanfiction, i written stories lots of times though, hers the blitzkreig boys chatting it up with my oc girls, KaiXoc BryanXoc IanXoc spencer and tala are both single lol, please tell me what you think and if i shoul
1. Spencer is stupid after all

Disclaimer: yea yea I don't own beyblade ok!

Ok here are all the msn display names, my oc girls first

Rainbow: skittles

Colleen: sexyaquanerd

Alicha: poetsstar

Shannon: sisterofadork

Jade: ms.casual

Simone: iluvfood

Kai: ihatetyson

Bryan: sexysilver

Ian: littledude

Tala: russiaredwolf

Spencer: notstupid

_Ihatetyson has just signed in_

_Sexysilver has just signed in_

Skittles: heya guys

Littledude: look its kai

Ihatetyson: so..

Skittles: oh kai

Littledude: c'mon tala! Don't be so upset, it's not like kai's going to flush all your gold fish down the toilet… oh wait.. yes he would

Russiaredwolf: …… --

Ihatetyson: ha!

Russiaredwolf: shut up kai!

Ihatetyson: no!

Russiaredwolf: YES!

Sexysilver: both of you shut up!

Russiaredwolf: NO!

Ihatetyson: NO!

_Sexysilver has signed off_

Skittles: oh great! Now look what you guys did!

Ihatetyson: so….

Russiaredwolf: I hate you kai

Ihatetyson: I hate you to tala!

_Ihatetyson has signed off_

_Russiaredwolf has signed off_

_Notstupid has signed in_

Skittles: Heya Spencer!

Notstupid: hi Rainbow

Littledude: hi spencer

Notstupid: hi ian

Skittles: we gotta stop saying hi

Littledude: I agree

Notstupid: I wish I was gay

Skittles: no you don't

Notstupid: lol you're right

Notstupid: I wear bras

Skittles: no you don't

Notstupid: I'm on my period

Skittles: no your not, you are a guy spencer!

Notstupid: or am i?...

Notstupid: lmfao J/K

Skittles: Well, Bryan needs help sleeping, so I''ll see ya in the morning

Notstupid: are you sure it's sleeping he neds help with?

Littledude: LMAO!

Skittles; omg have you been here the whole time?

Littledude: yes

_Skittles has signed out_

Notstupid: hey ian

Littledude: what

Notstupid: whats your name

Littledude: lol your msn name is the opposite of your self

Notstupid: WHAT WAS THAT!

_Littledude has signed out_

Notstupid: well I kinda feel lonely

Ok so what did you think, I have been writing stories for a while, but this is the first fic I am putting on fanfiction, plz review and tell me what you thought of it, plz no flames byes


	2. Simone, Tala, Kai, Bryan, random things

As usual, I don't own beyblade

Rainbow: skittles

Colleen: sexyaquanerd

Alicha: poetsstar

Simone: iluvfood (me )

Kai: ihatetyson

Bryan: sexysilver

Ian: littledude

Tala: russiaredwolf

Spencer: Ican'tthinkofagoodmsnname



_Iluvfood has just signed in_

RussiaRedWolf: Hiya simone

ILuvFood: hi

IHateTyson: y'know simone, you and Tyson should go out, you both are upsessed with food

ILuvFood: WTF? HIM NO! NOO WAY!

IHateTyson: You are a smart girl Simone :)

RussiaRedWolf: Yeppers!

IluvFood:D

IHateTyson: …… You don't have a boyfriend do you?

ILuvFood: no… :'(

IHateTyson: hmm…I know someone you would be perfect with heh heh

ILuvFood: well make sure its someone I actually would go out with

IHateTyson: yeah I know…

RussiaRedWolf: is anyone going to talk to me?

IHateTyson: hmmm… let me think about that…

ILuvFood: how was your day Tala?

RussiaRedWolf: ….it was good :D

ILuvFood: that's good

IHateTyson: you guys are boring

_IHateTyson has just signed out_

RussiaRedWolf: he's a meanie 

ILuvFood: yeah good friend and all, but he can be a party pooper a lot

RussiaRedWolf: we don't talk very much do we?

ILuvFood: no not really

RussiaRedWolf: hmm we need to catch up

ILuvFood: yeah…

_ICan'tThinkOfAGoodMSNName has just signed in_

RussiaRedWolf: umm… who's that?...

ICan'tThinkOfAGoodMSNName: it's me spencer, but I'm going, just came online to check messages

_ICan'tThinkOfAgoodMSNName has just signed out_

RussiaRedWolf: Lol spencer

ILuvFood: the msn names he comes up with lol

RussiaRedWolf: hmm… I just thought of something, I'm going to go think of it now, bye

ILuvFood: Bye

_RussiaRedWolf has just signed out_

_SexySilver has just signed in _

ILuvFood: hi Bryan

SexySilver: uh…. Tyson? I thought I blocked you…

IluvFood: no this is Simone

SexySilver: ohhhhhhh

SexySilver: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WATS UP

ILuvFood: nothing much, u?

SexySilver: Nothing Much, went to the store and bought a bunch of junk food

ILuvFood: WHEEEEEEE I WANT SOME!

SexySilver: come on up and me, u, and Rainbow can eat it all together

IluvFood: okay!

_ILuvFood has just signed out_

_SexySilver has just signed out_

Well that's chapter 2, hope you guys liked it, yes my name is Simone and I am a big fan of food lol, and if your wondering all the characters in this fic live in the same house and all have computers and laptops, yeah rainbow bought them all those for presents during birthdays and Christmas. I'm 15 right now, turning -34 next month (lol no but I'm turning 16) but yeah I made up Rainbow When I was twelve, I made her especially for beyblade and she's still my fav OC, she was originally paired up with kai long ago, but when I saw Bryan in the third season, I changed around the story of her a bit, and paired her up with bryan.. oh gawd I need to shut up, maybe ill write a story about my creation of rainbow…. lol sorry for continuous chattering people, hope you all liked this chapter, and I would also like to say that every story there is, are equally awesome, so don't be unconfident about your stories people :D


	3. Nudist?

nudist?

chapter 3

Rainbow: Skittles

Colleen: AquaNerd

Bryan; SexySilver

Tala: RussiaRedWolf

Ian: LittleDude

Spencer: Gorilla

Kai: IHateTyson

Simone: ILuvFood

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sexysilver has just signed in_

_Gorilla has just signed in_

_Aquanerd has just signed in_

SexySilver: OMG GUESS WHAT EVERYONE

AquaNerd: what bryan?

SexySilver: I AM NOW A...NUDIST!

AquaNerd: OO

Gorilla: OO

Gorilla: why is that bryan

SexySilver: well i like being naked all the time, so i thought...What the hell

Gorilla: nice work

AquaNerd: is weirded out

AquaNerd: i am scarred for life

Gorilla: you can say that again

SexySilver: lol i should email all our beyblader contacts pics of me

Gorilla: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

AquaNerd:...hmmm oh thats right, i'm not a beyblader! he he he

Gorilla: Lucky!

SexySilver: anyone want to be a nudist too?

Gorilla: NOOOO

AquaNerd: NO 

_Gorilla has just signed out_

_AquaNerd has just signed out_

_ILuvFood has just signed in_

ILuvFood: hey ya Bryan

SexySilver: Hi, did you hear?

ILuvFood: yes, you are a nudist

SexySilver: yep..

ILuvFood: uhhh...OO that was supposed to be a joke dude

SexySilver: wel its true

ILuvFood: yeah... OO

SexySilver: what do you think, shoould i send some pics to robert, lol he would freak

ILuvFood: LMFAO! DO IT DO IT DO IT!

SexySilver: ok :D

ILuvFood: just don't get your face in the pic, and you will be safe

SexySilver: ok, but he will see my email

ILuvFood: ask rainbow to send it through on of her emails that robert doesnt know of, she has like 6 diferent email adresses

SexySilver: thats true, ok then

ILuvFood: so what made you decide to become a nudist

SexySilver: Nudity!

ILuvFood: lol nice job

SexySilver: hmmm...i wonder if rainbow wants to be a nudist too?

ILuvFood: please someone log in!

_RussiaRedWolf Has just signed in_

_IHateTyson has just signed in_

IluvFood: wow how lucky was that?

RussiaRedWolf: is it true you are becoming a nudist bryan?

SexySilver: yes

RussiaRedWolf: i'm so proud of you

IHateTyson: Tala...

RussiaRedwolf: Kai...

IHateTyson: Tala...

RussiaRedWolf: Kai...

IHateTyson: Tala...

RussiaRedWolf: Kai...

ILuvFood: SHUT UP!

SexySilver: OO

SexySilver: Nudy nudy nudy nudy

_ILuvFood has just signed out_

_RussiaRedwolf has just signed out_

SexySilver: anyways...how are you kai?

IHateTyson: this is awkward

_IHateTyson has just sighned out_

SexySilver: nudy nudy nudy nudy

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

well thats the end of chapter 3, i got the idea of nudidt bryan from a couple friends, we are always roleplaying beyblade and teentitans mixed together, if you ppl want my email just ask, lol rp beyblade is soo much fun


	4. Nobody likes tyson

Chapter 4

Rainbow: Skittles

Colleen: SexyAquaNerd

Alicha: PoetsStar

Simone: iluvfood (me)

Kai: Tysonsucks

Bryan: SexySilver

Ian: LittleDude

Tala: RussiaRedWolf

Spencer: I'mSpencerButThatsOkay

Tyson: KaiDoesn'tlikeMe

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

_Littledude has just signed in_

_TysonSucks has just signed in_

_SexyAquaNerd has just signed in_

LittleDude: hey you two

TysonSucks: hn..

SexyAquaNerd: oh hi ian, hey Kai

TysonSucks: hn…

LittleDude: Whats up?

SexyAquaNerd: Nothing much just making a picture

Littledude: that's pretty cool, what is it a picture of?

SexyAquaNerd: hmmm…. It was supposed to be ariel, but it looks like a deformed tala with a fish tail

TysonSucks: LOL!

LittleDude: Wow never knew you could laugh kai

SexyAquaNerd: Lol Ian..

TysonSucks: hn…

_KaiDoesn'tLikeMe has just signed in_

TysonSucks: DAMN!

_TysonSucks Has just signed out_

KaiDoesn'tLikeMe: umm…L… yeah… anyways….HI!

_LittleDude has just signed out_

_SexyAquaNerd has just signed out_

KaiDoesn'tLikeMe: grr! They always do that!

RussiaRedwolf: I know

KaiDoesn'tLikeMe: umm… when did you log in?

RussiaRedWolf: I keep logged in all day, I saw it was only you, so I though I would come on and make fun of ya

KaiDoesn'tLikeMe: uhh….Okay?

RussiaRedWolf: okay…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA THEY DITCHED YOU HERE!

_RussiaRedWolf has just logged out_

KaiDoesn'tLikeMe: YOU JERK!

_RussiaRedWolf has just signed in_

RussiaRedWolf: What did you just call me!

KaiDoesn'tLikeMe: umm… nothing…

RussiaRedWolf: well remember… I can always hear and see you BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

KaiDoesn'tLikeMe: OO

_RussiaRedWolfHasJustSignedOut_

KaiDoesn'tLikeMe: I'm scared….. OO

_KaiDoesn'tLikeMe has just signed out_

_PoetStar has just signed in_

PoetStar: HI EVERYONE!

PoetStar:….DAMN I NEVER GET HERE IN TIME! THEY ALWAYS ARE OFFLINE!

_PoetStar has just signed out_

Well that chapter 4, I was about to do the second chapter to fart in a can, but I was too lazy too write all like that, writtting like that is hard, so I decided to do another chapter to this fic, hope you guys enjoyed it


	5. frenchies, doodies heads, and nudys

disclaimer: this chappy was sent by my friend crystal, who is now the co-writer of this fic, lol this chap is hilarious

Tyson: idiotpersonified

Max: abcdefg

Ray: chinacat

Kai: ihatetyson

Johnny: Nessieisreal

Enrique: mrsexy

Oliver: GreenFrench

Bryan: sexysilver

Ian: Littledude

Tala: russiaredwolf

Spencer: Ican'tthinkofagoodmsnname

Unknown: TheLivingDead

_Nessieisreal has just signed in_

sexysilver: hi johnny.

Nessieisreal: o.o how do ya know?

russiaredwolf: points to your screenname

Nessieisreal: aww man… --

Ican'tthinkofagoodmsnname: So, wubu2?

Nessieisreal: and why should you care?

Ican'tthinkofagoodmsnname: because if you don't tell us i'll hack into your account.

Nessieisreal: O.O wtf, you can't do that!

Ican'thinkofagoodmsnname: Your password is Nessieisreal.

Nessieisreal: DARNIT! … wait, how did you know?

Littledude: God, yure a dumass Johnny.

Nessieisreal: FINE. Robert's yelling at Enrique for breaking his vase, Cenotaph's running around chasing Oliver, and I'm just sitting here typing… then, unfortunately, I ran into you guys on MSN.

sexysilver: wanna become a nudist?

Nessieisreal: for the last time, bryan, NO!

Nessieisreal: see ya round, losers, i changed my password so you wouldnt hack in to my account. :P Sticks middle finger up

Nessieisreal has just signed out 

russiairedwolf: what a dolt

GreenFrench has just signed in 

russiairedwolf: great, not another rich snob.

GreenFrench: What? --

Ican'tthinkofagoodmsnname: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ican'tthinkofagoodmsnname has just signed out 

Littledude: O.o

sexysilver: … oliver, wanna become a nudist?

GreenFrench: Hell no Bryan!

Russiaredwolf: wait a sec… Johnny said Cenotaph was chasing you…

GreenFrench: He is.

sexysilver: nudy nudy nudy

GreenFrench: So, how did I run into you idiots? All I was trying to do was look for mummy repellent on ebay.

sexysilver: cause were special.

GreenFrench: … Uh huh… AAAH, G2G!

GreenFrench has just signed out 

_TheLivingDead has just signed in_

abcdefg has just signed in 

TheLivingDead: TELL ME WHERE THE PUNY ONE IS!

Russiairedwolf: O.O that way --

TheLivingDead has just signed out 

russiairedwolf: O.o

Littledude: oo

sexysilver: nudy nudy nudy

abcdefg: …

russiairedwolf: …max? --

abcdefg: well done!

Littledude: riiiiite…

Ican'tthinkofagoodmsnname has just signed in 

russiairedwolf: Daichi's having a free cookie sale over a Tyson's.

abcdefg: YAY! thanks!

_abcdefg has just signed out_

Ican'tthinkofagoodmsnname: really:D

russiairedwolf: no stupid, I said that to get rid of the blonde.

Ican'tthinkofagoodmsnname: WAAAAAAAAAAA!

russiairedwolf: not you, max.

Ican'tthinkofagoodmsnname: … ooooooh… is the creepy green kid gone?

russiairedwolf: yep, he'll be mummy chow pretty soon

Ican'tthinkofagoodmsnname: YAY

_monkeyboy has just signed in_

monkeyboy: hi this is robert and i'm a big fat doodie head!

russiairedwolf: hello daichi.

monkeyboy: …

_monkeyboy has just signed out_

Littledude: that is so scary… how do you do that?

Russiairedwolf: it's a lil something special called 'brains'

Ican'tthinkofagoodmsnname: can i have some?

_mrsexy has just signed in_

mrsexy: Enrique Giancarlo is in da house!

russiairedwolf: crud

Ican'tthinkofagoodmsnname: YAY, more sane blondes!

mrsexy: Uh huh… You're the Demolition Boys, aren't ya?

_idiotpersonified has just signed in_

idiotpersonified: ENRIQUE!

mrsexy: Gotta fly!

_mrsexy has just signed out_

idiotpersonified: come back here with that last box of creampuffs!

_idiotpersonified has just signed out_

_ihatetyson has just signed in_

_chinacat has just signed in_

russiairedwolf: hey kai

ihatetyson: hmn.

chinacat: … who are you guys?

russiairedwolf: we're the demolition boys, Ray.

chinacat: … okay, now that's creepy…

_GreenFrench has just signed in_

Ican'tthinkofagoodmsnname: NOOOOO!

Ihatetyson: great… Tyson's clone…

GreenFrench: Hello idiots, Ray.

Ihatetyson: HMN.

chinacat: hi Oliver.

GreenFrench: Hi Ray.

sexysilver: Hi Bryan.

_Nessieisreal has just signed in_

Nessieisreal: I hate you all! I'm gonna kill every last one of you and dance on your shallow grave!

GreenFrench: How lovely.

russiaredwolf: hello Kai.

Ihatetyson: HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH… SUCH… LOWNESS!

Nessieisreal: YEAH!

_Nessieisreal has just signed out_

chinacat: That's not something Johnny would say.

_Ihatetyson has just signed out_

GreenFrench: Shit, it's Zomb!

Littledude: Like we care.

GreenFrench: This is Zomb and I have the French kid.

sexysilver: nudy nudy nudy

GreenFrench: Au revoir.

_GreenFrench has just signed out_

chinacat: …

sexysilver: NUDY DANCE!

russiaredwolf: I never knew Zomb could type…

Ican'tthinkofagoodmsnname: you mean it wasn't the hobbit?

russiaredwolf: nope, it was Zomb. he knocked out Oliver and left

sexysilver: shake you nudy, shake your nudy

chinacat: waiiiiiit… how do you know?

russiaredwolf: I have cameras planted in your rooms right now…

russiaredwolf: OOPS!

Littledude: … oh crud.

sexysilver: nudy nudy nudy nudy nudy NUDY

chinacat: EVEN BRYAN'S ROOM? O.o

russiaredwolf: are you on drugs or something? NO WAY!

sexysilver: hey, who here thinks I should change my screenname to sexynudy?

Littledude: NO!


	6. Couth and Uncouth

Skittles: Rainbow

SexySilver: Bryan

RussiaRedWolf: tala

I'mNotStupid: Spencer

Littledude: Ian

IHateTyson: Kai

AnimeAndFood4ever: Simone

NessieIsReal: Johnny

GreenFrench: oliver

Mr.Sexy: Enrique

Ray: chinaCat

I'mTheOnlyCouthOne: Robert

……………………………………………………………………..

_I'mTheOnlyCouthOne has just signed in_

_Skittles has just signed in_

_IHateTyson has just signed in_

AnimeAndFood4ever: HEY PPL

I'mTheOnlyCouthOne: Hello…who are you?

AnimeAndFood4ever: Simone

I'mTheOnlyCouthOne: oh… its been a while hasn't it?

AnimeAndFood4ever: Yes it has Robert

Skittles: YAAAAAAAAAAYYY ME AND BRY-BRY ATE LOTS OF CHOCOLATE!

I'mTheOnlyCouthOne: UNCOUTH!

IHateTyson: o.o

AnimeAndFood4ever: hey kai, weren't u going to set me up with someone?

IHateTyson: I may have an idea who, but I haven't decided

_(to see who I get set up with, check out my new fic coming soon "Beat of the angel heart")_

AnimeAndfood4ever: ok…well it better not be anyone retarded like Tyson

IHateTyson: no, even I wouldn't let you suffer that much

Skittles: LMFAO!

IHateTyson: don't laugh rainbow, you ended up with a hyper silver haired nudist

Skittles: …

I'mTheOnlyCouthOne: rright….

Skittles: what should we talk about?

IhateTyson: Roberts like never on msn, maybe he should pick

I'mTheOnlyCouthOne: hmm…I am not sure, but thank you for the offer

AnimeAndFood4ever: OMG, Robert teach me to be like you

I'mTheOnlyCouthOne:) OKAY!

AnimeAndFood4ever: What do I need to know first?

I'mTheOnlyCouthOne: 1. Always be couth

AnimeAndFood4ever: ok

I'mTheOnlyCouthOne: I'll teach you the rest later I have to go, Johnny thinks he can beat me this time in chess

AnimeAndFood4ever: ok, I have to go too, and feed my kitty

IHateTyson: cya

Skittles: byes

_I'mTheonlyCouthOne has just signed out_

_AnimeAndFood4ever has just signed out_

Skittles: so whats up

IhateTyson: n2m

Skittles: yep….

Skittles: I gotta go

IHatetyson: bye

Skittles: cya

_Skittles has just singed out_

_IhateTyson Has just signed out_

Ok that was this chappy, sorry it was so short, but as it said with kai's comment, that I will be starting a new fic soon called "beat Of The angel heart", yes its beyblade with my characters, its going to be romace/humor, but anyways I hope u enjoyed the chappy, bye


	7. Gangsta talk

Skittles: Rainbow

NudySilver: Bryan

RussiaRedWolf: tala

I'mNotStupid: Spencer

Littledude: Ian

IHateTyson: Kai

AnimeAndFood4ever: Simone

NessieIsReal: Johnny

GreenFrench: oliver

Mr.Sexy: Enrique

ChinaCat: Ray

I'mTheOnlyCouthOne: Robert

KaiHatesMe: Tyson

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Mr.Sexy has just signed in_

_ChinaCat has just signed in_

_I'mNotStupid has just signed in_

NessieIsReal: it's about time someone logged in, Tyson is sssoooo annoying!

KaiHatesMe:  you're mean!

ChinaCat: I'm not getting involved

_ChinaCat has just signed out_

_I'mNotStupid has just signed out_

Mr.Sexy: ookay, spencer just signed in , and signed out

NessieIsReal: he probably took one look at tyson's msn name, and signed back out

KaiHatesMe: hmmph!

Mr.Sexy: you want to buy drugs?

KaiHatesMe: why?

Mr.Sexy: cause this pimp masta also sells drugs

NessieIsReal: OO

_KaiHatesMe has just signed out_

NessieIsReal: do you really sell drugs?

Mr.Sexy: No lol, just wanted to get rid of Tyson

NessieIsReal: ROFL

_RussiaRedWolf has just signed in_

RussiaRedWolf: HEY ENRIQUE YO YO YO, WAT HAPPENING HOMEY-G?

Mr.Sexy: nothing much dawg

RussiaRedWolf: I saw this homey, with lots of bling bling, and he was all pimpin

Mr.Sexy: whoa!

RussiaRedWolf: Reminds me of that time when that bitch blew this homey off

Mr.Sexy: that's heavy man…

NessieIsReal: …too much gangsta talk

_NessieIsReal has just signed out_

Mr.Sexy: that homey isn't pimpin

RussiaRedWolf: damn yeah dawg

_LittleDude has just signed in_

Mr.Sexy: Yo gansta

LittleDude: Yo MA HOMIES! SUP

Mr.Sexy: nun

RussiaRedWof: nun

LittleDude: I saw the pimpinist bling bling today!

RussiaRedWolf: alright yo!

Mr.Sexy: yeah!

Mr.Sexy: yo I gotta go, I've got some bangin to do

RussiaRedWolf: later gangsta

_Mr.Sexy has just signed out_

LittleDude: Man playing gangsta is hard

RussiaRedWolf: yeah really though

Rofl yep, I just made it up as I went along…as usual, lol, hope u all enjoyed I will get a new chappy from my co-writer as soon as she majes it


	8. Uncouthness

Rainbow: Skittles

Colleen: AquaNerd

Bryan: SexySilver

Spencer: I'mNotStupid

Ian: LittleDude

Tala: RussiaRedWolf

Kai: TysonSucks101

Robert: I'mTheOnlyCouthOne

Enrique: Pimpin

Oliver: GreenFrench

Johnny: NessieIsReal

Ray: ChinaCat

Tyson: FatAnnoyingKid

Simone: AnimeRules

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Aquanerd has just signed in_

_Skittles has just signed in_

_Pimpin Has just signed in_

I'mTheOnlyCouthOne: Hello everyone

Skittles: Hey look! Its rob-the-snob

I'mTheOnlyCouthOne: UNCOUTH!

Skittles: o.o

Pimpin: Helllooooo ladies!

AquaNerd: Shut up Enrique!

Pimpin: Why you afraid that my pimpin self might grow on ya

AquaNerd: if it did, id shave you off

Skittles: BURN!

Pimpin: T.T

I'mTheOnlyCouthOne: uuuuunnnnnncccccoooooouuuuuuttttthhhhhh!

AquaNerd: I'm outta here

Skittles: same here, Bryan wants on

_AquaNerd has just signed out_

_Skittles has just signed out_

_SexySilver has just signed in_

Pimpin: Hey Bryan

SexySilver: hi Enrique

Pimpin: Are you a pimpin nudist?

SexySilver: hmmm a pimpin nudist eh, that's better than a normal nudist

Pimpin: I got a lot of bling bling here, if u want some

SexySilver: YAY

I'mTheOnlyCouthOne: can't…handle….any….more…….uncouthness!

_I'mTheOnlyCouthOne has just signed out_

Pimpin: o.o

SexySilver: o.o

Pimpin: ok Robert is just plain weird

SexySilver: yep

_NessieIsReal has just signed in_

_RussiaRedWolf has just signed in_

SexySilver: Hi people!

RussiaRedWolf: Yo!

Pimpin: What up homeys?

RussiaRedWolf: n2m man

SexySilver: yea

NessieIsReal: UNCOUTH!

Pimpin:…..hi Robert

NessieIsReal: nope, I'm Johnny

RussiaRedWolf: Since when does Johnny say uncouth

NessieIsReal: Since Robert became my role-model

Pimpin: o.o

RussiaRedWolf: o.o

SexySilver: o.o

NessieIsReal: UNCOUTH!

SexySilver: Johnny is smarter than that, he wouldn't let u become his role model

NessieIsReal: hi guys

RussiaRedWolf: DUDE! Do u got a split personality or something?

NessieIsReal: no, Robert just hacked into my account, that ass!

Pimpin: Now that sounds like Johnny

SexySilver: YAY SPENCER FINISHED BAKING THE PIE!

RussiaRedWolf: YES!

_SexySilver has just signed out_

_RussiaRedWolf has just signed out_

Pimpin: anyways….

_FatAnnoyingKid has just signed in_

Pimpin: OH NO ITS TYSON

NessieIsReal: AHHH MY EYES!

_Pimpin has just signed out_

_NessieIsReal has just signed out_

FatAnnoyingKid: is there anyone in this world who actually wants to chat with me?

Probably not Tyson

Theres the next chappy :)

Hope u liked it


	9. Even More Uncouthness!

hi ppl, sorry it took so long for a new chasppy to come up, ive been to lazy too write, so my co-writer Crystal made the next chappy :) thank you crystal, and here is the chappy, enjoy

Tyson: idiotpersonified

Max: abcdefg

Ray: chinacat

Kai: ihatetyson

Kenny: ComputerGeek01

Johnny: Nessieisreal

Enrique: mrsexy

Oliver: GreenFrench

Bryan: sexysilver

Ian: Littledude

Tala: russiaredwolf

Spencer: Ican'tthinkofagoodmsnname

_mrsexy has just signed in_

_Nessieisreal has just signed in_

_GreenFrench has just signed in_

Nessieisreal: where's all the turds?

_sexysilver has just signed in_

_russiaredwolf has just signed in_

GreenFrench: Speak of the devils…

russiaredwolf: Do I _look_ like a devil?

Nessieisreal: … yes…

sexysilver: I, bryan kuznetsov, have a new idea!

russiaredwolf: woot…

sexysilver: you're excited, ain't ya?

russiaredwolf: I was being sarcastic…

sexysilver: … what's that mean?

I'mtheonlycouthone has just signed in 

I'mtheonlycouthone: Greetings uncouth children.

sexysilver: nudy!

_monkeyboy has just signed in_

monkeyboy: hi this is robert and i'm a big fat doodie head!

I'mtheonlycouthone: EXCUSE ME?

monkeyboy: … n-nothing.

I'mtheonlycouthone: who are you?

monkeyboy: daichi…

I'mtheonlycouthone: AHA!

monkeyboy: … shuldnt a said that…

_monkeyboy has just signed out_

_I'mtheonlyouthone has just signed out_

_Ican'tthinkofagoodMSNname has just signed in_

Ican'tthinkofagoodMSNname: … we hacked into oliver's account and i wasn't informed?

GreenFrench: I _am_ Oliver, you (French for idiot).

Ican'tthinkofagoodMSNname: … huh?

russiaredwolf: hey, didn't Zomb eat you?

GreenFrench: YUCK! No, he released me from Robert's bedroom.

russiaredwolf: ouch, the dungeon!

GreenFrench: Yep.

Ican'tthinkofagoodMSNname: so… you're not dead?

GreenFrench: … No, I'm not dead.

Ican'tthinkofagoodMSNname: NOOOOOOOOO!

sexysilver: i like big butts and i cannot lie, you other brothas can't deny!

Nessieisreal: can you guys shut up and start a _normal_ conversation?

Ican'tthinkofagoodMSNname: No.

russiaredwolf: forgot about the only FUN guy here, hey Enrique!

mrsexy: yo Taz. whassup?

russiaredwolf: n2m

mrsexy: ah, that's cool…

ComputerGeek01 has just signed in 

GreenFrench: Hey Kenny, long time no see!

ComputerGeek01: Hi Oliver.

Nessieisreal has just signed out 

russiairedwolf: what a grouch…

sexysilver: nudy noodlie doodie head!

I'mtheonlycouthone: AHEM!

GreenFrench: Oh, hey Robert, forgot about you.

I'mtheonlycouthone: HMN!

russiairedwolf: … Kaaaaaaaaaai!

I'mtheonlycouthone: …

I'mtheonlycouthone has just signed out 

_Littledude has just signed in_

russiairedwolf: … Ian… were you just picking your nose?

Littledude: NO! I had an itch on the inside!

sexysilver: picking your nose is a filthy habit… NUDY!

russiairedwolf: and I can think of another, Bryan…

GreenFrench: … Ewww…

mrsexy: Hey, Littledude, didn't you call us all on for something?

Littledude: Ah yes, our plans for WORLD DOMINATION!

sexysilver: YAAAY! … nudy

russiaredwolf: whatever…

GreenFrench: Waiiiit, how do we know this isn't just like that time you set us up with The Dark Bladers?

russiaredwolf: those idiots couldn't kidnap a turtle…

Ican'tthinkofagoodMSNname: can i kill oliver?

GreenFrench: … Meep…

mrsexy: NO, Oliver needs to dominate… Turkey.

sexysilver: nudy nudy nudy… YAY, TURKEY!

GreenFrench: I'll be your financial advisor, Ian.

Littledude: Oh no! I know what happens to the money when you, Spencer's worst enemy, decides what to do with our achieved money.

Ican'tthinkofagoodMSNname: but the twinkies are sooooo good!

russiaredwolf: Let's just cut to the chase. We need you, The Majestics, and Kenny, to help us in our plans for World Domination.

Littledude: hey, nice sarcastic evil laugh, Tala.

sexysilver: … huh?

russiaredwolf: go to Simone for the contract and the low down on everything you need to do, okay?

GreenFrench: k, but if this is a trick…

Russiaredwolf: I know, I know, we're dead meat.

mrsexy: k, I'll go tell Rob-The-Snob and carrothead.

ComputerGeek01: Okay, will do.

_mrsexy has just signed out_

_GreenFrench has just signed out_

_ComputerGeek01 has just signed out_

Littledude: and with that, see ya!

Littledude has just signed out 

russairedwolf: yeah, I should go too, bye.

_russiaredwolf has just signed out_

Ican'tthinkofagoodMSNname: … CAKE!

Ican'tthinkofagoodMSNname has just signed out 

sexysilver: … nudy?

_chinacat has just signed in_

sexysilver: YAAAAAY!

chinacat: … oh… no…

sexysilver: now we can talk for HOURS!

chinacat: … brilliant…

sexysilver: you're excited, right? or is it… 'sarcasm'?

chinacat: it was sarcasm.

sexysilver: aww… I _still_ don't know what that means!


End file.
